


What Do You Mean They’re Not Civilians?!

by BabyGenius



Series: A Bat in A White Collar [8]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, White Collar
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Dick Grayson is Neal Caffrey, Family, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Lead-up to a Reveal, Neal Caffrey is Dick Grayson, Peter is so done, Reunion, batfam, how do you tag, no beta we die like men, or enbies, or women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:08:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26183971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyGenius/pseuds/BabyGenius
Summary: Peter gaped. “These were the witnesses you were talking about?”Neal nodded.“Why were they at a human trafficking site?!”Steph smirked. “It’s better if you don’t ask.”
Relationships: Cassandra Cain & Dick Grayson, Peter Burke & Neal Caffrey, Stephanie Brown & Cassandra Cain & Dick Grayson, Stephanie Brown & Dick Grayson
Series: A Bat in A White Collar [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790395
Comments: 46
Kudos: 340





	What Do You Mean They’re Not Civilians?!

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry this took so long. It just wasn’t coming to me. Also, I had a bomb dropped on me in the form of my therapist and parents thinking that the reason I have so much trouble in school is because of some form of c-ptsd. This kinda sent me spiraling so I wasn’t in the best place to write, however much I wanted to 😢. 
> 
> Also, for those who haven’t heard, I started a jewelry shop on insta, the account is @fairyqueendezigns if you wanna check it out 🥺
> 
> I’m on tumblr as @blerghfish, so come say hi! I like meeting new people and will totally be willing to talk about fandom stuff, writing, or almost anything under the sun. 
> 
> Also, school starts for me on Monday, so I may have to push updating back to once every two weeks, unfortunately. 
> 
> Thank you to those who have stuck with this series, and those who are just joining, I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> EDIT: by this time, I’m sure most have heard about Chadwick Boseman. I didn’t know much about him as a person, but what I have heard showed me that he truly was a light in the world who sought to make it better for poc, and he truly will be missed. I’ve just come across the fact that suicide rates often go significantly up after the death of a celebrity, so if anyone needs to talk or vent or rant, I. Am. Here. You don’t need to be alone, I promise.

The latest case had been a real doozy. What had started out as what they thought was a simple identity theft ring (“No identity theft is _simple_ , Neal, it’s not a victimless crime!”), had quickly turned into a massive money laundering scam. Soon enough, though, they realized this was to hide the larger crime taking place—human trafficking.

Neal had managed to get the time and place of the next “shipment”, and Peter really did not want to know how, he just knew that they would be able to set up an ambush. Neal also said that he had two witnesses there who would “help”.

Needless to say, Peter was skeptical of the kind of help these two witnesses would provide.

It’s not like he had a way to contact them, though, so he could do nothing about it.

Peter took Neal to the sting, however much he didn’t want to, because Neal made a good point about being the only one who knew the two witnesses that were going to be there.

Peter tried to tell Neal to stay in the car. He was nonviolent and a sting was no place for a CI. On the surface, Neal nodded his head earnestly in agreement, leaning back in his seat as a declaration of his seriousness. Peter narrowed his eyes at him before sighing and closing the door. He didn’t have time for this.

Dick thought it was kinda funny that Peter even bothered trying to get him to stay put. He slipped out of the car and onto a nearby shipping container. He continued with quiet and quick footsteps until he was above the men that were controlling the operation. Dick clenched his jaw and fists to restrain himself from busting heads just yet, even though he could hear the near-silent sobs of the children and women who were being held.

Not yet, he just had to wait a few more minutes and—there!

The SWAT team and FBI agents came streaming out of the woodwork with their guns raised and calls to freeze on their lips. While they stalked around on the ground, Dick ducked into the narrow passages between the shipping containers and took out anyone who tried to get the jump on the agents. He could vaguely hear other sounds of fighting coming from areas around him.

When he heard the first punch that wasn’t his own, Dick looked at the man he had been fighting and gave a manic grin before knocking him out with a roundhouse kick. The fight went quickly after that, though he was constantly listening for any sounds of trouble.

Once the fighting was done, he quickly went back to the car before approaching the scene. Just in time, too, because two girls approached out of the shadows from the other end of the docks, causing everyone there to raise their guns in apprehension.

Neal made sure to make his steps heavy so he didn’t startle anyone. “Peter, it’s okay, these are the witnesses I told you about.” He couldn’t get anything else out before the blonde came barreling towards him, taking him up in her arms with a firm squeeze.

“Dick! You’re here!” She squeezed him again before letting go. Cass approached at a more sedate pace, but he could see from her body language that she was happy to see him.

She waved, “Hi.”

Dick smiled at her. His hands signed in time with what he was saying. “Hey, Cass. It’s nice to see you both.”

Peter cleared his throat, his gun back down by his side. “These are the witnesses?” He walked over as SWAT and the other agents began packing the traffickers away and coaxing the victims out.

Neal nodded. “These are my sisters, Cass and Stephanie.”

Peter offered them a tight smile. “Nice to meet you both.” He turned to Neal. “Care to tell my why your siblings were at a bust? They’re civilians!”

Steph snorted, covering up her mouth with her hand and trying to feign a cough. Peter gave her an odd look before returning to glaring at Neal. Honestly, bringing civilians to a sting. What was he thinking!

Neal smirked. “They’re not really civilians. Besides, they were here to make sure the operation didn’t move without us knowing.”

Peter gaped. “These were the witnesses you were talking about?”

Neal nodded.

“Why were they at a human trafficking site?!”

Steph smirked. “It’s better if you don’t ask.”

Peter shot an exasperated glance at Neal as Diana walked up behind them. “What are your sisters doing here?”

Cass smiled at Neal before slowly sounding out a word. “Visit-ing.”

Neal grinned at her, pulling her in for a short but sweet hug. “Yeah, she and Steph mainly came to visit. From my understanding, though, they somehow wound up here by the docks and decided to let me know since they know I work with you.”

Peter nodded skeptically, his lips pursed. “Sure. Somehow. We’re going to need to take your accounts as witnesses.”

“You don’t mention sisters often, Caffrey,” Diana commented.

Neal shrugged. “I don’t talk about my family often, so that’s most likely why.”

Diana just nodded skeptically as they all made their ways to the car to head back to the office.

The car ride was by no means quiet, since Stephanie constantly pointed out parts of the city where odd things had happened to her. “Oo and that’s where someone nailed me in the forehead by spitting a ruby at me!”

Neal laughed. “New York is certainly never boring.”

Cass shook her head with a grin, signing, _No, it’s not_.

Peter just looked like he wanted the car ride to be done. Soon enough he got his wish, and they all traipsed into the white collar office. He and Neal directed Steph and Cass to the interview room before quickly stopping by Hughes’ office to let him know how the bust had gone.

“So,” Peter said, sitting down at the interview table with Neal at his side. “Why were you there?”

Steph shrugged, leaning back in her chair. “They tried to take Cass.”

Neal’s eyes hardened. “They what?”

Steph smiled at him. “Don’t be like that, Dickie-bird, you know she didn’t have any trouble with them.”

“Beginner’s luck exists, Steph, don’t get cocky.”

Peter waved his hand before they could get any further off track. At this rate, the interview was going to take forever. “So they tried to take Cass. Then what?”

“We had them take us to their base of operations, and then we called D-Neal. We called Neal and let him know what was going on, and then we stayed there in case they tried to move.”

Peter sighed. “That was incredibly dangerous, especially for civilians—”

“Not. Civ-i-li-ans.” Even though it took her a second to sound out the word, she said it with a hard voice and a glare.

“Why not?”

Neal laughed. “You should know by now, Peter, that no one in my family are civilians.”

Peter sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose (if these family visits kept up, he was going to have a permanent bruise there). “Is this another situation like Damian?”

Steph brightened. “Oh yeah that’s right! You met Dami, didn’t you?”

Neal chuckled. “As well as the other two.”

 _Tim told us_ , Cass signed, a smirk tilting her lips. Peter wish he understood more than the basic sign language.

“So what,” Peter threw up a hand in frustration, “They’re both trained assassins too?”

Neal shrugged. “Only Cass. But she doesn’t like killing people.”

Peter scowled. Of course, an assassin child who didn’t like killing people. What was next? He waved a hand to dismiss the two girls. “You can go, just don’t leave the city in case I have more questions.”

Steph nodded mock-seriously, giving him a sarcastic salute. “You got it, boss.” She and Cass stood up and she gathered Neal in a firm hug before sticking a finger in his face. “We’re having a sleepover tonight and I’m making stir fry. Get home by six or Cass and I get to turn the city upside down.” She patted his cheek with a grin before flouncing off.

Cass nodded at Peter in acknowledgment, then smiled at Neal and poked him in the shoulder. “Be there.” She turned and followed after Steph, a small but happy bounce in her step. Neal watched after the two with a loving smile.

Jones was waiting for them in the bullpen, a slightly flummoxed look on his face. “The team found all of the evidence needed for an iron-clad prosecution case wrapped up in a nice package of a couple of boxes. How many more family members do you have, Caffrey?”

Neal shrugged, waving a dismissive hand. “Oh, y’know, a few aunts and uncles, my guardians, and my guardian’s guardian. Kind of like a grandfather.”

“And how many is a few, Dick?” Diana asked, a knowing smile on her face. Neal pinned her with a curious look, his eyes widening.

“Oh.”

“Yeah, ‘ _oh_ ’.” She smiled and went back to her desk.

Peter’s eyes followed her for a second before he turned back to Neal. “‘Oh’? What was that about?”

“Nothing. When I finish my paperwork can I go back to June’s so I can spend time with my sisters?”

Peter thought for a second. “Fine.” He cut off Neal’s bright grin with an accusing finger. “But only, only if you finish all of your paperwork first.”

Neal nodded, giving a mock salute. “Got it!”

Peter watched him go, Jones standing next to him. “Why do I have a feeling that we’re building up to something?”

Jones shrugged. “I think Diana knows what’s going on. Every time I ask her about it, though, she pretends to have no clue what I’m talking about.”

Peter pursed his lips. Maybe the upcoming explosion wouldn’t be too bad.

Then again, this was Neal they were talking about, so that was unlikely.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know how it was. I thrive off of comments and I kinda need some positivity right now. If you don’t have the energy to leave a comment, don’t worry, kudos work just as well! This one wasn’t quite as long as I’d hoped it would be, but I also didn’t want to drag it on and that felt like the perfect place to end it.  
> Also, I got to use the words doozy and flummoxed, so I can die a happy woman.  
> Next up, if I’m remembering the order correct, is the one you’ve all been waiting for: Bruce comes to visit!  
> I hope this update finds you all in good health, and thank you for reading!


End file.
